Wish List
This page is to compile a "wish list" of information and photos cam viewers would like to have from the KNP&P rangers about the bears or other park related things (wildlife, places, resources, important happenings). It is also to list the information in the current Bears of Brooks River book that needs to be updated or edited. Notice something missing from the "Wish List" wiki page? Perhaps current or former rangers have granted that wish...check out the "Wishes Granted " page to see the information and photos rangers have shared. 'Bear Information & Photos:' 'Goatee (possibly 001):' In 1988 Goatee was classified as an older adult female by S. Fitkin and T. Olson. In 2013 Ranger Tammy shared with us that Goatee was believed to be 410's mother and that her number was #1 (001). Ranger Tammy also shared that Goatee had at least 2 spring cubs in that litter. A biologist that previously worked at Katmai for a long time watched 410 as a spring cub. The biologist observed an incident where 410's sibling from that litter was killed, but 410 escaped up a tree. Cam viewers would like to know if the following information about Goatee or any photos of Goatee are available: Year 1st classified, last year observed, number of known litters, years of those litters, number of offspring in each litter, number of years each litter was kept, number of offspring that remained with Goatee as yearlings, 2.5 year-olds... Were / are any of Goatee's offspring known to use the Brooks River area as independent subadults / adults, if so who, any possible photographs of Goatee and her offspring, any other descriptive information about Goatee (coat color, size, muzzle type, life history, behavior/habits (ex: preferred fishing spot, observed summer/fall or both) This is all the information we have on Goatee and her known litters of cubs , so any additional information and photos would be greatly appreciated. '68:' 68 was first identified as a subadult in 2007. All of the photos available of him in the Bears of Brooks book are from 2010, 2012, and 2016. Are there other photos available of him from 2006, 2008- 2010, 2011, 2013 - 2015. (Please note: In February 2018, Mike Fitz provided two photos of 68 in 2007 as a newly independent subadult: Photo #1 from 10/02/2007 & Photo #2 from 10/10/2007 ) '115:' (update: 11/8/17 per Ranger Dave 115 will be in 2018 book) 115 , an adult male appears on Ranger Leslie's 2016 Bears Seen list for fall. Rangers shared limited information about 115 with LaniH around 12/2/2016 "115 is a bear I had not heard of either. Ranger Leslie has mentioned that there are a few bears who are generally only present a few days or weeks out of the year, and are fairly nondescript, so usually go unnoticed. His description is: Adult male, dark claws, brown coat, light tipped ears, dish shaped muzzle, thick brow, with a goatee and large body. He has been observed '08, '10, '11, '12, '13, '14, and '16. ( pic of 115 )" Cam viewer would like to see 115 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brrooks River book or to have access to photos from 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, and 2016. 115 PIC 20xx.xx.xx FROM RANGERS TO LANIH 2016.12.02 or PRIOR.jpg|115 NPS photo (year unknown) '209 Beauty:' 402 and 403 Egberta's mother is believed to be 209 Beauty. Are there any photographs available of 209? 402 and 403 Egberta have been confirmed as sibling by DNA if that helps locate any possible photographs of 209. '274 Overflow:' (update 11/8/17 per Ranger Dave fall photos of 274 will be in 2018 book) Are there recent fall photos of 274 available? 274 Overflow is included on the unofficial list of bears observed in fall of 2017 . The last fall photo of 274 Overflow that we have available to us is from Fall of 2012. We would be interesting in obtaining multiple fall photos of 274 from 2013 - 2017. From the photo that Ranger Dave posted on 11/09/2017, it appears that 274 Overflow is the bear known as "shoulder patch bear". We would also like to know if Ranger Leslie and/or Ranger Tammy think that it is possible that 511 is 274 Overflow in the fall? '293 Long Neck:' 293 Long Neck is an adult male bear that cam viewers would like to see included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks book. We have very limited information and one photo of this bear. Any additional photos and information would be greatly appreciated. LONG NECK 293 PIC 2014.10.08 RMIKE POSTED 2016.11.09 13.11 FROM KNP&P BEAR ID COLLECTION PIC ONLY.jpg|293 Long Neck 10/08/2014 NPS photo 293 LONG NECK PIC 2014.10.08 NPS PHOTO ZOOM.jpg|293 Long Neck 10/08/2014 NPS photo (zoom) '425 Jan:' 425 Jan is a bear that had been observed in prior seasons, but was also observed and darted in 2017. Cam viewers would love to see her included in the next edition of the Bears of Brooks book. '435 Holly and 410 Family Groups in 2007:' In 2007 when 410 had her last known litter of spring cubs, 435 Holly also had 89 Backpack as a yearling. 410 was napping with her two spring cubs. 435 Holly was also in the same area at that time with yearling 89 Backpack. 89 Backpack and one of 410's spring cubs began to play. 435 was not thrilled and bluff charged 410's spring cub. 410 was like "meh" and went back to resting. The park service has this on video. Is it possible for this video to be added to the KNP&P YouTube page? '461:' 461 is an adult male that appears on Ranger Leslie's 2016 Bears Seen list for fall. Rangers shared limited information about 461 with LaniH around 12/2/2016 "461 is a bear that I observed once or twice in the upper river in late September. I would never had properly ID'd him without Ranger Leslie's help. His description is: Adult male, dark claws, brown coat, dark ears, prominent poofy brow, medium sized body. He has been observed '13, '14, '15, and '16. ( pic of 461 )" Cam viewers would like to see 461 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks River book or to have access to photos of 461 from 2013, 2014, 2015 and 2016. 461 PIC 201x.xx.xx FROM RANGERS TO LANIH 2016.12.02 or PRIOR.jpg|461 NPS photo (year unknown) 461 PIC 2016.xx.xx ZOOM.jpg|461 NPS photo (year unknown) (zoom) '482 Brett:' (update 11/8/17 per Ranger Dave 482 will be in 2018 book) 482 Brett is not included in any of the prior editions of the Bears of Brooks book. Cam viewers would like to see her included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks book. Cam viewers would also appreciate access to photos of 482 Brett's known litters of cubs : 2003~1 spring cub, 2004~? yearling, 2005~? 2.5 year-old, 2007~3 spring cubs, 2008~3 yearlings, 2010~2 spring cubs, 2011~1 remaining yearling, 2012~1 remaining 2.5 year-old cub, 2015~3 spring cubs, and 2016~? yearlings. Cam viewers would like to obtain information about each of 482 Brett's litters of cubs (ex: number remaining as yearlings, number remainging as 2.5 year-olds). On July 8, 2017 the KNP&P Facebook post shared this photo by Ranger Dave Kopshever of a bear standing in the river in front of the floating bridge . On July 12, 2017 Ranger Dave commented and shared this photo of an unidentified sow standing in the mouth of Brooks River . On July 18, 2017 Ranger Dave commented that these two photos were of the same bear. We believe this may be 482 Brett. Has the sow in his photos ever been identified? Ranger Dave was going to check with Ranger Leslie (see Ranger Dave 7/18/2017 comment linked above) and get back to us. 482 Brett does not appear on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed List or the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed List . Cam viewers believe we saw this bear on multiple occasions during the 2017 live cam season and would like to know if this is 482 Brett. While visiting Brooks Camp on July 9, 2017 cam viewer LisaTN captured a few photos of a bear that resembles the bear in Ranger Dave's photos: LisaTN photo #1 , LisaTN photo #2 . LisaTN photo #3 , LisaTN photo #4 , LisaTN photo #5 , LisaTN photo #6 BRETT 482 PIC 2017.0x.xx MAYBE KNP&P FB POST 2017.07.08 NPS PHOTO RDAVE.jpg|Bear stands in the river in front of a floating bridge, KNP&P Facebook post 7/08/2017 NPS photo by Ranger David Kopshever BRETT 482 PIC 2017.0x.xx MAYBE RDAVE POSTED 2017.07.12.jpg|Unidentified sow standing in the mouth of Brooks River by Ranger David Kopshever shared 7/12/2017 in bearcam comments BRETT 482 PIC 2017.0x.xx MAYBE MARIE G 01.png|2017 season snapshots by cam viewer Marie G that we believe to be 482 Brett BRETT 482 PIC 2017.0x.xx MAYBE MARIE G 02.png|2017 season snapshots by cam viewer Marie G that we believe to be 482 Brett '511:' 511 was an older subadult or young adult male in 2014 and is sometimes misidentified as 128 Grazer. He was observed in 2014, and suspected to have been observed by cam viewers in 2015. Cam viewers would like to see 511 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks River book. If he is not included in the 2018 version, is it possible for more photos of 511 to be made available to us? '603:' (update 11/8/17 per Ranger Dave 603 will be in 2018 book) Cam viewers would like to see 603 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks River book. We understand that Ranger Lesli had 603 on her possibilities list of bears that could be the 2017 adult male bear with wounds / scars under both of his eyes in spring / early summer. We have the following information on this bear: 603 was initially classified as an adult male in July 2015. 603 was not observed in fall of 2015. 603 does not appear on the 2016 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List 603 does appear on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List 603 PIC 2015.xx.xx RANGER LESLIE POSTED 2017.09.05 by RDAVE 03.jpg|603 NPS photo July 2015 603 PIC 2015.xx.xx RANGER LESLIE POSTED 2017.09.05 by RDAVE 02.jpg|603 NPS photo July 2015 603 PIC 2015.xx.xx RANGER LESLIE POSTED 2017.09.05 by RDAVE 01.jpg|603 NPS photo July 2015 603 PIC 2015.xx.xx RJEANNE POSTED 2017.08.04 02 ZOOM.JPG|603 NPS photo July 2015 (zoom) 603 PIC 2015.xx.xx RJEANNE POSTED 2017.08.04 02.jpg|603 NPS photo July 2015 603 PIC 2015.xx.xx RJEANNE POSTED 2017.08.04 01 ZOOM.JPG|603 NPS photo July 2015 (zoom) 603 PIC 2015.xx.xx RJEANNE POSTED 2017.08.04 01.jpg|603 NPS photo July 2015 603 PIC 2015.xx.xx RJEANNE POSTED 2017.08.03 ZOOM.JPG|603 NPS photo July 2015 (zoom) 603 PIC 2015.xx.xx RJEANNE POSTED 2017.08.03.jpg|603 NPS photo July 2015 '611: '(update 11/8/17 per Ranger Dave 611 will be in 2018 book) 611 is a bear that we believe was first classified in 2015. We understand that Ranger Leslie had 611 on her possibilities list of bears that could be the 2017 adult male bear with wounds / scars under both of his eyes in spring / early summer. We would like to see 611 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks River book. We have the following Fall 2015 photos of 611: 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 01 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 02 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 03 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 04 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo '718:' 718 is an older sow was initially classified in July 2016. Ranger Leslie discussed this bear during the 9/26/2016 live chat. Cam viewers would like to have access to additional photos and information about distinctive behaviors, features (scars, marks,). It would be helpful to have 718 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks River book. 718 PIC 201x.xx.xx NPS PHOTO RANELA TO LANI 2017.11.08 02.png|718 NPS photo (year unknown) received from Ranger Anela 11/8/17 718 PIC 201x.xx.xx NPS PHOTO RANELA TO LANI 2017.11.08 01.png|718 NPS photo (year unknown) received from Ranger Anela 11/8/17 '720: ' 720 is a bear that was initially classified as a subadult in Fall 2016. Cam viewers would like to see 720 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks River book. Cam viewers would also like to have access to more photos of 720. It would also be nice to know if 720 was observed in 2017 even if 720 was not observed enough times to be included in the official 2017 monitoring data. '868 Wayne Brother:' We would like to have spring/summer and fall photos of 868 from 2005, 2009, 2010, and fall photos of 868 from 2013 for his wiki page. '879:' Cam viewers would like to know if there are photos available of 879 from 2006, and/or 2008 - 2011. We do have two photos of him from 2007 in the iTunes book, but would really like to see more photos of him, especially from his younger years. 'Bears of Brooks River Book Edits:' '402:' 6 known litters of cubs , not 5 between 2004 and 2017. '410:' 4 known litters of cubs , not 3. 410 has had at least 4 known litters of cubs including: 1996, 1998, 2004, & 2007, '477 Sara:' The last line in the Bears of Brooks River book identification section says: "She has a long, straight and droopy lower lip." Should that read "She has a long, straight muzzle and droopy lower lip"? '503 Cubadult: ' The second sentence of his identification section says: "In July his fur is light to medium-brown, and he sheds dark eye rings and a dark face." Should that be he has dark eye rings and a dark face? '717:' On 717's page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book in 717's Life History section it says: "Subadult bears like #717 are the underdogs of the bear world. Relegated to the least preferred fishing locations, #719 must consume enough calories to make it through winter, in addition to fueling her growth into adulthood." Should this read: "717 must consume enough calories to make it through winter" 'Other Requested Information:' 'August in the Katmai Backcountry:' Ranger Dave said the he spent a few weeks of August 2017 in the KNP&P backcountry and would share photos and/or videos of those adventures. When can cam viewers expect to be able to view those? 'What are these growths on some of the bear's eyes:' We have noticed strange growths on some of the bear's eyes. Is it possible to check with Ranger Michael Saxton, Ranger Leslie or other rangers to see if they know what they could be: 409 Beadnose and 435 Holly are some examples: 409 Beadnose 09/2017 by MollyGeeTX & 435 Holly 09/17/2017 by MollyGeeTX 409 BEADNOSE PIC 2017.07.06 MOLLYGEETX SHOWS GROWTHS ON EYES.jpg|409 Beadnose 09/2017 shows "growths" on her eyes by MollyGeeTX HOLLY 435 PIC 2017.09.17 MOLLYGEETX SHOWS GROWTHS ON 435s EYES POSTED 2017.11.15.jpg|435 Holly 09/17/2017 shows "growths" on her eyes by MollyGeeTX 'Bear Monitoring Questions:' 1) Is it possible to provide the dates that bears monitoring takes place? (Example Spring / SummerL June 15th through July 31st and Fall: September 1st throught October 7th) 2) Is it possible to confirm with Ranger Leslie or Ranger Tammy if known bears (example: 32, 89, 480, 856, 128, 409, 410, 854) must be observed three times during Spring / Summer or Fall to be included in the bears observed data or is the three times observed only applicable to newly classified bears (example: 718 in 2016)? 3) Is it possible to provide an annual list of bears observed each month? (for comparision to our bears observed on live cams lists example: 2016 or 2017 ) 'Closed captioning:' On July 13, 2017 cam viewer Cindy Z FL inquired if closed captioning was possible for the live chats. Ranger Dave replied that cc was not currently available, but that he would check to see if it was available for future broadcasts. Has this option been explored?